Beast of the Wind V.S. The Shinigami of Steel
The Wind Fang walks out the entrance he was standing in and begin to walk to the center of the arena. He has heard high tales of this Theo Zywicki, but enough for his taste. He heard tales. He wants see the real power behind the mage. The wind around him begins to stir up and turns into a tremendous force for a few seconds before it dissipated. " show me your strength." Ralos said sternly. Entering the arena, Theo took a quick look around. A relatively large battleground, there were no real defining features to the place. A stone floor, covered with a small amount of sand, made for a sturdy place to fight from, and no cover was built into the area. Across the centre of the stadium, two lines had been magically carved into the floor - a quite easy inference to make, since they were glowing with a faint white light. Sniffing the air, Theo caught the scent of wolf: it seemed to be emanating from the man who stood in the opposite half of this battleground. The man spoke with a commanding tone, and Theo smirked. "You want to see my strength? How about you show me that you deserve to witness it?" Wasting no more time, Theo crouched and placed his hand on the floor. A slight silver aura appeared around his fingers, which was transferred to the earth. This was a Trace, a bundle of souls infused with metallic energy, and could be transformed into a large amount of Spiritium at Theo's command. Digging his fingers into the earth around the Trace, Theo pulled a small slab of stone from the earth and threw it at his opponent with a severe amount of force. " do no underestimate me or my guild." Ralos punches both his fist together as strong amount of wind begins to circle around the wind mage as the energy begins to form around his fists, condenses the wind around his hand as it turns into small orbs of destruction. He begins to squat as he strikes his right fist foward, sending a wind blast so strong that the said blast was sent foward as the blast was colliding the slab of soul rock was being hold at bay. " this is a blast battle. And we must never past the five metres thing or we will get disqualified. So what are you? You don't feel like a normal mage." Ralos said. Shaking his head at the ineffective defense, Theo clenched his fist, and then splayed his fingers wide as a smile grew on his face. Calling out "Metal Shinigami's Trace Expansion," Theo caused the souls on the lump of earthen matter expanded rapidly, using the magical energy stored within them to create about three cubic metres of Spiritium. The metal exploded into existence as a collection of spikes growing like moss from the side of his makeshift projectile; almost immediately after they separated from their temporary host and flew directly towards Ralos' chest - six darts about fifty centimetres long each. In response to the query of his opponent, Theo explained "You are correct, I am no ordinary mage. Through pure luck and sheer chance, I found a way to become a Shinigami - a powerful fighter that is in tune with the spirits and souls of the deceased, and uses them to affect the world. I use them to create and control all manner of metals, and in particular Spiritium, or soul steel. I have no intention of underestimating you, young one, but do not think you can oppose me." " don't say such things until you have won this battle." Ralos brings his both of his fist together as Wind Magic along with Lunar Magic begins to form around each other, building up more and more until the power and force was strong enough as the magical output was massive with the ground cracking apart from the magical pressure, slowly shrinks it to a condense size and begins to move in a sharp rotation as the ground ceased cracking, but instead shaking a little. He sees the 6 darts of death flying at him, so he decided to add a bit of Impact Magic into his fist as he fires 6 very strong and condense Wind Magic bullet to hit the nails with his left hand and uses his right hand to fire a gigantic blast of Lunar Magic towards the other mage. Watching as his opponent countered the spear-like bullets and countered with a missile of white energy, Theo simply leaped high into the air above the field, and decide - while airborne - that he was bored of this fight. Calling upon a large amount of power, Theo summoned a huge orb of Spiritium into his hand. Reaching out with his mind and rearranging the subatomic particles within the Spiritium to form a material similar to copper in it's atomic structure. Subsequently, the orb of soul'infused metal changed colour, shifting from a silvery white to a more bronze colouring, shining radiantly in the midday sun. Raising this orb high above his head, Theo threw it directly upwards. The unique chemical arrangement of the ball mixed with both magical and spiritual power caused the static electricity that formed in the air to be drawn towards the metal. Many streams of electrical power latched onto the globe, which had begun to glow with its own internal light - like a second sun, it soon became almost impossible to look at. Falling back to the earth, Theo swiftly retreated further backwards, away from the barrier in the middle and closer to the wall. Theo bellowed at his enemy from many metres away "Blessing of Seker: Copper Bolt!" Simultaneously, all the streams flowing into the newly born star cut out, and the bronze glow began to turn white. Pointing his finger at Ralos, Theo swiftly chopped his hand down; signalling the orb to release a blast of ice-white lightning towards the opposing mage. The bolt did not hit Ralos; instead it connected with the floor behind him, and caused a large electrical explosion to occur. Without hesitating, Ralos covers half of his body as he used Steel Magic to damper the bl ast and minimize the attack as it was beginning to burn his skin which caused great pain for the mage. He used Lunar Magic to transform into his Lupus state; a form that turns a mage into a wolf and granted enhanced capabilities. Remember that lightning can be drawn by metal, The Wind Wolf increased the defense of his Steel Magic to absorb more of the blast before subsiding. At the blast was done, Ralos stood there with his Beast Heart Uniform torn. " ouch.. that really hurt.." "Steel, huh... You really didn't think that through, did you?" Theo reached forward, sending all of his concentration across the space between him and his adversary, and into the defensive structure Ralos had formed behind him. Spreading his magic through its metallic composition, Theo clenched his fist and snapped his hand back towards him. As if by magic - which is exactly what it was, to be honest - the wall moved, flying towards Ralos with exceptional speed. Like a bulldozer, it would send anything it hit flying out of the way; to increase the chances of a hit, Theo curved the sheet of metal as it flew, forming a shape reminiscent of a crescent moon when viewed from above. " damn. I forgot he could manipulate metal. Well, he didn't think i could do...this! " Ralos gets into a boxing stance by squatting with his legs apart from each other, spreads his arms from the center of himself to side of himself as Fire Magic set both his arms ablaze and it keeps growing in power and in temperature to make the environment hot. Then, he clenched his fist as he used Strengthening Magic with Impact Magic that increased his physical strength that chained caused the growing flame to take a sphere-like shape of super hot flames that was forming around his fist and condensed it to his arms. He streched his right arm back, throws a Right Straight that blasted a medium size fireball that shaped like a bullet and sounded like a gun while the Beast Heart Mage fires another from his left fist to hit the attack. The super fire bullets slammed against the Cresent and it begins to superheat the said object and started to crack by the impacts and power of the attack. " Burning Magnum! " Ralos said. Theo smiled at the idiocy of his opponent. The explosion was designed to lift him and fling him across the line in the centre, causing him to be disqualified. In order to defend against it, he had made a metal wall, which Theo had then planned to use as a shovel and physically push him over the line. The wall was noe being broken, but to attack it on such a way meant that Ralos had turned away from Theo. Assisting Ralos in his attempts to break the crescent shaped barrier, Theo shattered it into six large shards of metal, which then flew straight towards Ralos, around ''the fireballs that had been shot out. Each shard aimed for a different body part: one to each wrist; one to each ankle; one to the stomach and one to the chest. " ugh! Not yet! " Ralos used his Wind Magic at his feet to push himself back down towards the ground, so he could still fight. Then, he begins spin very, very fast building momentum around his body as alot of magic begins to forming around his body like a shroud and Lunar Magic along with Wind Magic forms around his mouth as his cheeks got puffy real quick. After he stored enough energy was stockpiled, he opens his mouth to release a massive Wind Magic blast coated in Lunar Magic that was more than big enough to blast each of the metal away and hit the ground couple of feets in front of him, caused a massive explosion. " '''Sky-Moon Howl!' " Ralos roared. As he lands on the ground, Ralos puffs his cheeks and released another Sky-Moon Howl at the Metal Shinigami along with 2 Burning Magnum attacks that was heading towards him. "I'm beginning to find this boring." Theo stared at the three attacks, before simply taking a deep breath. In his lungs, the air mixed with marble-sized orbs of Spiritium and a fusion of soul energy and magic power. This mix of supernatural forces began to swirl within him, and with a snap change in the angle of his head Theo opened his mouth. This Metal Shinigami's Cry was the Shinigami Auxiliary Magic's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar, or a God Slayer's Bellow. The rotating vortex of metal and air powered through the centre of all three attacks and straight towards Ralos. After releasing the beam-like cannon from his jaw, Theo once again dropped to the earth, under the triad of opposing attacks - the heat from the fireballs did singe his hair, however. " oh crap." Ralos knew he was in trouble as his opponents attacks just obliterated his attacks like they were nothing. He knew that combination attacks will have to do then. The wind mage begins to strech his body while swirling his hand in a X formation stance with tremoundous amounts of wind magic around his body, he swipes it to send the tornado towards the attack causing the ground to crack underneath the weight. Then, he takes a deep breath as he was sucking in Lunar Magic along with Wind Magic into his mouth for a few minutes, filling up as much as he could. When his cheeks was puffed like a squirrels stash its food, he opens his mouth, firing a gigantic blast of a moon wind gust of power that collided with his attack with the power of his other attack fused with his new attack to increased the power output. " Sky Moon Wolf's Howl! " Ralos roared. While Ralos spent a few minutes charging up his dragon's roar-like attack, Theo smirked. He could tell by the speed of the magical energy how long this attack would take to charge, and therefore knew around about how long he had to work. To start, he used his requip to summon a length of rope, some shuriken and a dagger. With a bit of magic, Theo bent the dagger into a hook, and attached it to the rope, creating a makeshift grappling hook. Swinging it around his head like a lasso, Theo threw it towards Ralos. At the same time, the shuriken that were laying on the ground lifted up, and flew towards Theo's adversary like bees. Shit! Did he planned this situation? I can't really move thanks to my Sky Moon Wolf's Howl being used now! I have to use my '''Razor Wolf Tornado' again! I might be able to stop that grapple hook! Damn!'' Ralos said in thought. He used the Razor Wolf Tornado again, kicking up a strong wind swirl as he used it to knock back the lasso from reaching him, but he himself couldn't stop the shuriken from coming at him as he gets hit on his right leg, arm, foot, and left side of his body that was greeted with a pained groan. Given the small amount of metal within the shuriken, there wasn't a whole lot of things Theo could do with them from the position they were in. However, one of the few things he could do was twist and bend them into needles, which would move further and further into Ralos' body. With a quick flick of his wrist, Theo caused this to occur. Holding his hands out in front of him, Theo summoned a large block of Spiritium, around the size of a refrigerator, and used his metallokinesis to throw it in a parabolic arc over Ralos. The block crashed into the earth on the other side of Theo's enemy with a large thud, throwing up a cloud of sand and dust from the floor. From within this cloud, the cubic structure launched a pillar directly towards Ralos, aiming for the spot right between his shoulder blades. The column was a circle about three inches in diameter and was travelling at about twenty metres per second. Seeing as how, he was beginning to bleed due to the metal changing shape, Ralos was now disabled from his right side of the body. Anymore movements from the said side would cause the needles to go deeper and caused more damage to his body or he could bleed out if he moves that side too much. " damn...." Ralos groaned. Ralos looked to see the the massive pillar was going to hit him and he didn't want to suffer any more damage, so he stood their and waited for it to come closer to him. Then, he streched out his left hand and he used lupus, but instead of turning into a full wolf, his left hand turned into a wolf arm as he reaches his hand out and caught it, pushing him back. He roars as he used Strengthening Magic to increase his already impressive strength to immense, spinning for just a little as he begins to rise his magical power to an alarming level and throws it at Theo at the speed of a cannon ball while changing his head into a wolf head and charges much more magic into his final attack. The Wind Wolf filled his lungs with so much magic that he was actually crying from too much storage and then finally exhale, releasing a giga blast that broke the ground apart., hitting the pillar heading straight to Theo. The pillar flew towards Theo's face, yet he simply directed it up into the air with a swipe of his hand. It rose about sixty metres into the air, before looping around and dropping from the sky. The metal of the projectile glinted in the sun, and as it fell Theo began to reform its structure. A bit of concentration, and the end of the pillar facing towards the earth morphed into a spike - a huge metal spear was now flying in the direction of Ralos' damaged body. To further decrease the chances of his competitor being able to escape, Theo took another deep breath and called out "Metal Shinigami's Cry!" for the second time in the fight. The Spiritium shards, air, magical power and spiritual energy gathered with in Theo's lungs once again. This time however, Theo shaped his mouth differently. Instead of firing the mixture out in a beam, it was released with a wider spread, more like a shotgun blast than the assault rifle from before. Confident in the attacks he had formed, Theo said "You have fought well up until now, but I would love to see what you're gonna do to get out of this one." Ralos was started to light headed and he fell on his knees to vomit on ground as he begins look at the blast. He almos used all of his magical power in the last attack and he was losing consciousness fast from the blood lost. He raised his left arm, swirls it into Lunar and Wind Magic, hits the ground hard to propel him like a bullet, out of the blast's range and slams into a wall. "Ugh, of course. My attack can't travel forever," Theo complained "But I think I've got this in the bag." Seconds later, the huge spear smashed into the earth, causing another huge cloud of dust and sand to lift off the floor. The sand travelled outwards in ripples, washing over the two combatants despite their distance from the centre, due to the sheer force of the collision. Within the cloud, Theo began to monologue "The amount of magic I've used... Isn't small. I don't have huge amounts left, but I think I'll me able to manage." At that, he summoned another handful of shuriken and threw them at his nearly immobile opponent, guiding them with his mind. Ralos just sat there as he could barely move. He was on the ground still bleeding from the needles and his vision was getting blurry as he was about to pass out at the mix of exhaustion. In a few minutes, he used his left able arm, covering with Wind Magic abit small around his fist as he was ready to fight before he pass out. Cracking his knuckles, neck and back, Theo decided to simply watch Ralos lie on the floor. He was too far away for any attack to be able to reach him very easily, and he couldn't exactly go over there; the whole point of the match was to fight at range. The crowd were going absolutely wild, most of them were Koma Inu supporters, and even if they didn't know much about Theo in particular, they were all glad the Koma Inu competitor had fought so well.